


Elision

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [37]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>omission</p><p>(Lux is a very selfish girl.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elision

_omission_

They’re not hiding. They’re not sneaking around. They just don’t tell anyone. Jinx isn’t the type to share personal stories. She talks a lot but she never actually says anything. Most people only know her as the crazy lady who shoots stuff. She prefers it that way. As for Lux, well, she isn’t that open either. She tricks people into thinking they know her, but not many really do. Her family definitely doesn’t. 

Jinx does. Jinx knows her. Sometimes, Lux thinks, Jinx knows her better than she knows herself. Jinx is an exception that way. Jinx is different that way. Jinx is a secret Lux will never tell. It’s not for any political reasons. She’s just a very selfish girl. 

She doesn’t talk about tracing Jinx’s neck, or mapping the calluses of her palms. She doesn’t talk about memorizing the rhythm of her pulse or calculating the exact curve of her spine. She doesn’t talk about the hours spent, huddled by the desk, when Jinx’s mind swallows her whole. She doesn’t talk about the moments when, shaking and crying, Jinx holds her - just holds her. As if Lux won’t shatter that way, as if Jinx can keep her together, as if two broken halves can make a whole. It won’t. They try anyways. Because the dictionary definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, hoping for a different outcome. 

And Jinx was never sane. Lux learns maybe she isn’t either. She can’t be to want this, to want her. Except she does. So she never tells. These moments, alone, in the dark, are hers and hers only. She’s never been good at sharing.


End file.
